Surfers
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: Tris is a surfer. She's surfed her entire life and it's her "passion." One day she meets a new group of surfers who just moved. How will that change her?
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on _Caleb!" I yell grabbing my surfboard from the roof of the jeep.

"I'm coming!" He laughs. "Give me a break! It's like seven thirty!"

"But the waves are amazing! _Come on_!" I say.

"Okay, okay," He says grabbing his board from the roof. "Let's go."

I grin and we race down the wood pathway to the beach. I push a stray strand of hair out of my face as we get to the water.

"Ugh the water feels so good!" I laugh as I splash into the warm, Hawaiian water.

"I know let's go!" He yells and we both push off onto our boards and start paddling out.

"You're gonna get stuck in the wipeout zone at the rate you're going!" I yell to my brother over my shoulder. "You gotta get over the break Caleb!"

"I know, I know!" He laughs. "I'm coming Tris!"

Finally we get over the break and I sit on my board. After a minute Caleb says, "Okay I'm taking this one!"

He starts paddling as the wave comes up behind him. He catches it but falls as soon as he gets to a standing position.

I burst out laughing as his head pops up beside his board. He climbs on and paddles back over to me.

"Please!" He says. "I'd like to see you catch one."

"I will," I say. "As soon as a decent wave comes."

"Nope!" He laughs. "You're catching _that _one." He points to a wave building up on the horizon.

I grin. "Okay."

I start paddling out and I hear him yell, "I was kidding! You'll wipe out for sure!"

I laugh. "No I won't!"

As I get closer and closer to the wave I can feel my grin getting bigger. I take a deep breath and duck-dive under the wave, turning under water and coming up in the wave.

I start paddling and then stand, turning so I'm riding down the wave.

"I told you I could do it!" I yell curving off the top of the wave. As it dies out I dive over the back and into the water, my board flipping above me.

I resurface and start to paddle over to Caleb.

"I can't believe you caught it!" He laughs giving me a high five.

"You underestimate me," I say.

"Obviously!"

**Four's PoV**

Zeke pulls up to the parking lot and we all climb out of his pickup. We had to squish four people in the back and three in the front but it turned out okay.

I go around back of the truck and open it, pulling and handing out surfboards.

"Marlene," I hand her hers. "Shauna," Hand her hers. "Uriah, Will, Christina, Zeke." Then I pull mine out and we start walking down to the beach.

When we get there I see that it's pretty empty except for two people, a girl and a guy. You can tell they've been surfing since they were little. I watch as the girl catches a wave that's at least double her height.

"Wow," Christina says. "Check out how good she is!"

"And the waves!" Marlene exclaims. "Let's go!"

We all paddle out to just over the break.

I watch as Uriah catches a wave. Then Christina. Then Will and Shauna and Zeke.

"C'mon Four!" Zeke yells. "You gotta catch at least one!"

"Okay, okay," I say and start paddling to catch a fair sized one. Maybe like six or seven feet.

I get up but just ride it along, not doing any tricks. As I'm paddling back to the group I hear a laugh and see the girl and the guy both paddling for the same wave. The guy yells something and the girl just laughs and reaches over with one hand and flips his board.

The guy surfaces and swims over to her and says something. She nods and I watch as he catches a wave in while she catches and rides a perfect barrel.

"See you looking at the blondy," Zeke says as I finally reach them,

"What?"

"Yeah you were watching her the entire time you were paddling over here."

I just laugh. "Okay Zeke. Whatever you believe."

"No Zeke. He wasn't checking her out," Christina says swimming over. "He likes _Nita_."

I groan. "I do not!"

"Then go talk to that girl!"

"No! And anyway, did you not see her with that guy? Probably her boyfriend?"

"He's not going to go over there Zeke," Marlene says. "But that's okay. I have an idea." She turns to where the girl is sitting on her board and yells, "Hey!"

The girl looks over at us and frowns.

Shauna, apparently getting what she's doing yells, "Would you mind coming over here?"

The girl takes a glance at the wood path that goes through the woods on the other side of the beach where the guy just dissapeared and starts paddling over.

"What's up?" She asks coming to a stop beside Uriah.

"Well you look like you're from around here," Uriah starts and she nods.

"And we were wondering if you knew any good places to eat?" Marlene continues.

"To eat?" The girl asks and Christina nods. "Well I actually work at this awesome restaurant bar place. It's great. It's on seventh avenue called The Pit."

"The Pit?" Cristina asks.

"Yeah. Weird name, I know. It's run by some creepy guy who's all dark and gross," She says. "But he's not usually there and the food's great."

Zeke nods. "Thanks."

"No problem." She

starts to paddle away when Christina smiles evilly at me and says, "Hey, why don't you join us? You know unless you have to get back to your boyfriend."

She laughs. "Sure, I'll join you. And he's my brother."

Zeke smiles slyly at me and says, "Well I'm Zeke and this is Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah and Four." He points to each of us in turn.

"Cool. I'm Tris," The girl, Tris says smiling. She didn't ask me about my name. That's a first and I think I like it.

"I'm gonna catch that wave!" Christina yells pointing to a ten foot wave.

"Good luck with that," Uriah laughs as she swims off.

She manages to catch it but can't get up fast enough and falls off.

As she swims back to us Will says, "Hey Tris, you seem like a good surfer." Tris shrugs. "Well I dare you to catch _that _wave." He points to a wave forming on the horizon. It's going to be huge. At least thirteen feet.

"Will that's ridiculous," I say. "Tris you don't have to do that."

She just grins. "It's cool. I like a challenge," And she takes off toward the wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' PoV**

As I paddle toward the wave I hear people cheering for me behind me. I smile, I like them, they seem cool.

I finally reach the wave and it's huge, probably the biggest I've ever surfed. I dive under it and turn under water, coming up inside the wave. I stand quickly and surf it along, doing a few sprays off the top. Then a barrel starts to form and I duck into it, running my hand along the back of the barrel. I can see the barrel starting to close and for a minute I think there's no way I'll make it out, But I do.

I emerge outside and do my signature dive over the wave, board flipping in the air above me.

As I swim back over to the group I can see everyone clapping and I grin.

"Tris that was amazing!" Christina says. "Can you teach me to do that? I can never get up fast enough."

"Yeah I've noticed you get up wrong," I says. "Your hands are too far forward when you push up. You have to bend your elbows more. Rest them here," I say, showing her where my hands are on my board. "You'll get up a lot faster and easier."

Christina grins. "Thanks! I'll try it now," And she takes off as a wave gets closer and closer to us.

The rest of us float over it but Christina paddles furiously and manages to catch it.

"Let's see if she can do it!" One of the girls, Shauna I think, says.

We watch as she places her hands where I suggested and she gets up!

Once the wave dies out she paddles back over to us, grinning.

"That was amazing Tris!" She says. "Thanks!"

"No problem," I say smiling.

"Hey! Tris!" I hear and look over to see Caleb waving to me on the beach. "C'mon let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Sorry!" I yell. "I'll catch one in!" Then I turn to everyone. "Bye guys. Nice meeting you." And with that I start paddling in, riding a wave down to the beach.

I grab my board and slip it under my arm as I run down the beach to the wood path through the forest.

I find Caleb tying his board to the roof as I arrive at the jeep.

"Here, I'll do yours," He offers.

"Thanks," I say and pass mine up to him then I run around to the passengers seat and grab my thin, white dress up over my swimsuit.

I slip into the seat and Caleb climbs into the drivers side and starts the engine.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I say.

"It's okay," He says. "I'll drive fast."

* * *

**Four's PoV**

"You totally like her," Zeke says as he helps me slide the boards into the bed of his truck.

"Who?" I say.

"Tris!" Zeke groans. "You know, the surfer girl."

"No I don't," I argue. "I met her a few hours ago."

"So?" Zeke says. "That doesn't matter!"

"Yes. It does."

"Well you obviously care about her!" He exclaims. "You tried to talk her out of surfing that huge wave. You were worried about her!"

"I thought she could die. I would have done it for anyone!"

"Would you have done it for Nita?" He asks.

"Nita doesn't surf," I reason.

"Excuses, excuses," He says closing the back.

I just shake my head and get in the passengers side beside Uriah.

"Hey how come I had to be in the middle?" He whines.

"You?" Marlene laughs. "Me and Chris are squished in a seat made for one person!"

"Okay, okay we get it!" Will says. "We'll take two cars next time!"

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Christina asks.

"We could go to that restaurant Tris works at," Uriah suggests.

Yeah, sure, and okays erupt around me. It's seven thirty and we all have nothing to do. Marlene and Christina are taking selfies, Zeke, Uriah and Will are having some kind of competition on their phones, Shauna's on Facebook and I'm lounging on the couch.

"Lynn!" Shauna yells and Lynn comes down the stairs. "You want to come with tonight?"

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Some restaurant-bar place a girl we met on the beach told us about."

Lynn shrugs. "Sure."

We all head outside, Zeke, me, Shauna and lynn in Zeke's truck and the rest in Uriah's Jeep.

"Do we know where we're going?" Shauna asks.

"No but I figured we could just drive down seventh 'till we find it," Zeke replies.

Shauna nods and he pulls out of the driveway, Uriah following closely behind.

After about five minutes driving down Seventh we find a building with a sign saying, The Pit in big letters.

Zeke finds a place to park and we all climb out. Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina find us outside the restaurant.

"Let's go," Uriah says and we all push through the doors. It's really busy inside and a girl with long, black hair sits us at a booth near the bar.

"Hey is that Tris?" Will says pointing to a girl with long blond hair and light skin standing behind the bar.

When she turns around you can see it is.

"Yup," Uriah says. "I guess she's working tonight."

I nod. Tris is wearing long, black skinny jeans and a tight black tanktop. I can see some sort of tattoo along her collarbone.

"And is that Nita?" Christina asks.

"What?" Zeke's head snaps up.

"Over there," Christina says. "Oh look away, she's coming over here!"

We all look down at our menus as she comes over to our table.

"Hi. I'm Nita and I'll be your waitress today," She says. I inwardly groan. We met Nita last week at a surf shop and she hit on me like crazy.

We all look up and she gasps.

"Four!" She grins. "And Will and Zeke and Shauna and… hi guys!"

"Hi," Marlene deadpans.

"How are you?" She says looking at me. "I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Yeah, ah, Tris told us about this place," Uriah stutters.

"Oh," She rolls her eyes. "How do you know Tris? All she does is like,surf and work."

"We actually met her surfing," Zeke says.

"You guys surf? I've always wanted to learn!" Yeah sure. "Maybe you can teach me!" No.

I'm about to make an excuse when I see Zeke's face. Oh no.

"Actually Nita," He says. "Four's really good. He could teach you."

Nita beams. "That would be great!"

"Yeah!" Zeke says stifling a laugh. "Four give her your number."

"Oh. I don't think-" I start but Uriah cuts me off.

"Yeah Four! You'd be great! Giver her your number!"

I take a deep breath and say, "Okay."

She hands me her phone an I put my number in.

"Awesome!" She practically squeals.

"Aren't you going to take our order?" Lynn says.

Nita rolls her eyes then smiles at me. "What can I get you?"

Everyone gets some sort of burger and pop and me and Zeke get beers.

"Tris!" Nita yells and Tris looks up from what she was doing behind the bar.

"Yeah?"

"Two beers for the two cute guys!" She bats her eyelashes at me.

Tris stifles a laugh. "Sure!"

She pours two at once expertly an brings them over to our table as Nita goes to put in our orders.

"Hey guys," She says putting the drinks down. "Didn't think I'd see you here so soon."

"Yeah," Zeke says.

She leans across the table, sliding Zeke's drink in front of him an I smell her sweet perfume. Then she slides me mine and says, "I see you met Nita."

We all groan an she laughs.

"I know." She mutters something under her breath. "Anything else I can get you guys?"

"A new waitress?" Lynn suggests.

Tris laughs. "I like you."

Lynn smirks. "I like your tattoo."

"Oh yeah! Tris this is Lynn, Lynn Tris," Christina says.

Tris nods. "Well I gotta go. You know, bartending." An with that she turns to go.

"You so like her," Christina says.

"I do not!" I argue.

"Please," Uriah says.

"Yeah," Marlene agrees. "We all saw how you were looking at her."

"If you honestly believe that then why'd you set me up with Nita?" I groan.

"'Cause it was funny!" Zeke laughs.

"No. No it wasn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I put this story up today and I already have 11 follows, 9 favs and 5 reviews so thank you! Also, next week I'm starting at a new school and I'm really worried... So if anyone has any advice I'd love to hear it! Thank's guys :)**

**Four's PoV**

My phone rings for the third time today and it's not even lunch. I groan. Might as well answer it.

"Hey Four," I hear Nita's voice as soon as I pick up.

"Hello Nita."

"I was wondering if you were free for that surfing lesson today?"

I inwardly groan. Might as well get it over with. "Sure. I'll meet you at the beach at one." I give her the name of the beach and hang up.

"So you got your date today?" Zeke asks coming into the kitchen.

I groan in response and he laughs.

"You know it's already like twelve. You better get ready," He says.

"You heard my conversation?" I ask in shock.

His eyes grow wide an he runs out the door before I can catch him. I sigh. Better get ready for my lesson.

* * *

I get to the beach to find Nita in hat must be the skimpiest bikini she could find.

"Hey four," She says batting her eyelashes at me.

"Hello Nita."

"I'm ready for my lesson," She says holding up her long board.

"Let's go then," I say. This beach is usually pretty empty an today there's no one here.

We splash into the water an I show her how to start out an she wipes out more than once. Every time it pushes her top down more. It's gross.

I start explaining what to do when I see two other people come on to the beach. Just my luck, it's Tris an her brother.

"I can't believe you forgot your board!" I hear Tris say as she paddles out, her brother swimming beside her.

"I know, I know!" He laughs. "But I was in a hurry and I just forgot!"

Tris laughs. That laugh. Wait what? Focus Four.

"Okay now get on your board and when the wave comes start paddling," I tell Nita. "Don't try to stand up. Just catch it. When you wipe out, and you will, just swim up."

She nods an I give her a push start as she paddles.

I hear a laugh an look over to see Tris an her brother both on Tris' board, paddling. They manage to catch the wave an both stand, facing opposite directions.

Tris turns to face her brother and pushes him off but he grabs her an they both fall into the water, coming up laughing.

Not to my surprise Nita wipes out an comes up spluttering and grabbing at her board.

"H-help!" She calls.

I start paddling toward her only to see Tris get there first.

"You okay?" I hear Tris says. "Wait, Nita? You surf?"

"Ugh! What are you doing here?" Nita wines.

"Surfing," Tris says shrugging.

"Ahh! Well could you go somewhere else?" Nita says.

Tris looks shocked and I swim over. "Nita you don't have to be rude."

"Four?" Tris says.

"Yes!" Nita says exasperated. "Now can you leave?"

"Nita she doesn't have to-" I start but Tris cuts me off.

"No it's fine," She says giving me a weird look. "I have a shift at the bar later anyway. See you at work later Nita." And with that she paddles back to her brother an they both swim in, disappearing off the beach.

"Let's go back to our lesson!" Nita says, happy she got her way.

I frown. What just happened?

* * *

**Tris' PoV**

That was weird. Why was Four teaching Nita? Are they together? But that doesn't make any sense. I thought Four hated Nita.

I shake my head an drive to The Pit. I pull into a parking spot an go inside. I change into my uniform quickly and get behind the bar.

After about an hour I see Four walk in and look around. He spots me an comes over to the bar.

"Nita isn't here is she?" He asks, looking genuinely worried.

I laugh. "No her shift doesn't start for another hour."

He sighs in relief. "Well I wanted to come an say sorry for this afternoon. Nita was being really rude."

I smile at him. "You're fine. She has...something against me that she can't get over so she's always like that." He nods. "But how come you were giving her a lesson if you don't like her?"

"I can thank Zeke an Uriah for that. Pedrads and their jokes," He says shaking his head.

I laugh. "Yeah nita can be a real pain."

"You think?" He says. "I had to change my number because she wouldn't stop calling!"

Just then the door opens an none other than Nita walks in.

"Speak of the devil," I mutter.

"Four!" Nita exclaims coming over. "Tris."

"How'd you know I was here?" Four asks.

"Well you wouldn't pick up your phone so I went to your house and Zeke told me. You know your contact information's on google?But why'd you change your number?"

"Some annoying freak kept calling me an I couldn't make them stop," He says and I burst out laughing which I cover by coughing.

Nita gives me a weird look then says, "I hate people like that," and I have to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" Nita asks rudely.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I have to get back to work." Actually I have to get away from this conversation or I'm going to suffocate from trying so hard not to laugh.

I see a guy raise his hand an I go over.

"What can I get you?" I ask.

"Actually I was looking for directions," He says.

I raise and eyebrow. usually when people come in here it's to drink or eat.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"The beach," He says.

I laugh. "That's pretty vague."

He laughs to. "Okay a beach that's got good waves."

"You a surfer?" I ask.

He nods."Yup. Since I was little."

I smile. "Me too. Where you from?"

"Florida," He replies.

"That's so weird! Where in Florida?"

"New Smyrna," He says smiling.

"Me too!"

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Tris," I say. "Well Beatrice but I go by Tris."

His eyes grow wide. "Wait, wait, wait. Do you have a brother named Caleb?"

"Yeah!" I laugh. "How'd you know?"

"I'm Jackson! As in Calebs-best-friend-his-entire-life-until-high-school!"

"No way!" I laugh. "You were at my house all the time! Caleb's gonna be so happy!"

"Wait Caleb's here?"

I nod. "Come on! He's staying at my place, let's go see him."

"Aren't you working?" Jackson asks.

I think for a minute. "Hold on." I go over to where Four an Nita are still talking. "Here Nita," I say taking off my half apron and handing it to her. "Since you're here cover for me. I have to go."

"But-" She starts but I just turn an go back to Jackson.

"Come on!"

"Did you just…"

"Yup!"

He laughs an follows me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' PoV**

"Caleb!" I yell opening the door to my condo, Jackson following close behind.

"Yeah?" Caleb asks coming in from the balcony, not looking up from and IPad.

"Look who I found," I say trying to contain my excitement.

Finally Caleb looks up and when he does his eyes widen. "Jackson?" He gasps.

"Hey Caleb," Jackson replies.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asks, putting down his IPad and giving him a bro-hug.

"I'm in town an met Tris here at the bar," He says grinning.

"The bar?" My brother says. "Oh yeah. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Eh," I say.

"Well that's awesome!" Caleb says turning back to Jackson. "You still surf?"

"Please!" He laughs. "You can't just stop surfing once you've started."

"You up for some waves then?" Caleb asks.

"Always!"

"Let's go then," Caleb says and runs to grab some boards.

"Grab me one to please!" I call.

"Sure!" He replies an within a minute he emerges, trying to balance three boards.

"Here,"Jackson laugh, going up an taking two from Caleb. "There you go," He says handing one to me.

"Thanks!" I say. "I'm gonna go change."

"Me too," Caleb says an I go into my bedroom as he goes into the guest bedroom.

I change quickly an go back out to the main living room/kitchen.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Did you see that one Tris caught?" Jackson says as we walk into the local surf shop, Dauntless.

"Yeah it was huge!" Caleb agrees.

"Yeah but I can't believe you caught that one I dared you to!" I laugh.

"I know!" Jackson laughs. "The whole time I thought I was gonna die!"

Caleb laughs. "It's great to see you."

"Yeah," I agree. "But hey, do you mind if I call you Jake?"

"Jake?" He asks. "Not even like, Jack?"

"Nope. Jake."

"Uhh sure I guess."

Caleb laughs. "You know you guys would be a cute couple."

We look at each other, sizing each other up.

"Nope," I say. "Can't date my brother's old best friend."

Caleb and Jake laugh.

"Hey Caleb, how'd you this would look on the wall by the couch?" I ask holding up a small wooden surfboard that says, Life's a Wave.

"Yeah," He says. "And I think you should get some wind chimes for the balcony."

"Good idea," I say and go over to the wind chimes. I chose a wooden one with the top being a cocoanut.

"Hey Tris, what about this?" Jake says. I look around to see him holding a painted wooden mask up to his face.

I laugh, a real, happy laugh. "You look ridiculous!"

"Hey!" Caleb says. "I think he looks great."

"Thank you!" Jake says. "Someone agrees with me!"

I laugh again. "You to are unbelievable."

They both laugh.

"Tris?" I hear behind me.

I turn to see Christina and Marlene and Will and everyone.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Christina asks.

I look at Jake and we both laugh.

"I'm Jackson," He says. "And we're just friends."

"Mmhmm," Marlene says.

"Well, Jake, this is Marlene, Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and Four," I say pointing out each one as I name them.

"Hey," He says, raising a hand. Then he turns to me, "Tris, I didn't know you were so popular."

I laugh. "No, no. I met them at the beach, surfing."

"So you all surf?" Jake asks.

Everyone nods.

"Well we just went surfing so maybe not now but we should all go sometime," Jake suggests.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Zeke says. "We were actually going to head down to the beach tonight. Have a bonfire, play some truth or dare, never have I ever. You guys can come if you want!"

Me, Caleb an Jake look at each other and have some sort of silent agreement.

"Sure," I say.

"Great!" Uriah says. "Meet us at the beach where we met around like seven thirtyish?"

"Sounds good," Caleb says.

"See you there," Marlene smiles an then they leave.

"They seem nice," Jake says.

"Yeah," I nod. "They are."

* * *

"Caleb you ready?" I call down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Yeah, coming!" He yells back.

"How come you're wearing so many layers?" Jake asks me.

I smile. "We're playing Truth or Dare," I say. "And sometimes the penalty for not answering the truth or not doing the dare is to take off and item of clothes"

"Oh," He says glancing down at his normal layered clothes and I laugh. I'm wearing my under garments , a tank top, a loose top over that, a pair of black spandex shorts, and jean shorts over that.

Caleb comes down the hallway. "Ready?"

We nod an head out to my jeep.

"I'm driving!" I say and Caleb and Jake laugh.

The beach is only like a five or ten minute drive so we get there by seven thirty. We all walk down the wood bath to the beach where I already see everyone's built a fire pit an are sitting around it on the sand.

"Hey guys," I call.

"Hey Tris! Caleb, Jackson," Christina says.

She motions us over an I sit next to her with Jake on my other side.

I notice Nita sitting next to Four and raise an eyebrow.

"She found us," Christina says an I roll my eyes.

"So let's start with Truth or dare!" Uriah suggests. "Everyone knows how to play right?" We all nod. "Okay, let's say that the penalty is to remove one item of clothes." Everyone agrees.

"I call going first!" Zeke yells.

"No I want to!" Christina says.

"But I said it first!"

"But I-"

"Shut up!" Uriah yells. "I'm going first since it was my idea." He grins an looks around. "Let's start with you oh dear brother of mine," He says.

"Dare," Zeke says, not even waiting for the question.

Uriah grins. "I dare you to toughen up an ask out Shauna already."

I laugh an Zeke turns to Shauna who's beside him.

"Shauna, will you go out with me?" He asks hopefully.

She smiles an nods.

Zeke grins an looks around. "Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" She says.

"I dare you to tell the truth," He says grinning. "Who do you like?"

She bites her lip an mumbles something.

"What was that?" Zeke asks.

"Uriah," She says quietly. I like Uriah."

I see Uriah smile hugely. "Can I say something?" He asks.

"Nope," Zeke says. "Marlene your turn."

She laughs. "Well I think we need to get another couple together. Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" He asks, unsure.

Marlene grins. "Ask your crush out."

Will takes a deep breath and turns to Christina. "Chris, will you go out with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

Will takes a deep breath and turns to Christina. "Chris, will you go out with me?"

**Present:**

"Yes!" She squeals.

Will beams and puts his arm around her.

"Alright. Jackson was it?" He says. Jake nods. "Good. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm dare?" He says.

Will gets a grin on his face that scares me. "Kiss Tris."

Both our eyes grow wide.

Jake turns to me an I shrug.

"O-okay," He says an leans in, pressing his lips to mine.

After a few seconds we pull away and both blush. We look at each other and laugh.

"Okay," Jake says. "You," He points to Four.

"Four," Four says.

"Right," Jake agrees. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Umm," He seems to be trying to think of a good dare. "I dare you to… rate all the girls here on hotness, ten being hot and 1 being… not."

"Okay," He says. "Umm, Shauna… eight. Lynn seven. Marlene nine. Christina nine. Tris nine."

I raise an eyebrow. Nine. Yeah right. I wish.

"I think you're a ten," Jake says in my ear.

I laugh an shove him. "Please. A seven would be generous."

He just shakes his head.

"Lynn," Four says. "Truth or-"

"Dare."

"You have to prank call a pizza place and frustrate the person until they hang up."

She shrugs and pulls out her phone.

"Put it on speaker!" Christina squeals.

Bring! Bring!

"Hello this is Johns Pizza how can I help you?" A voice says.

"Bonjour mon nom est Lynn. Je voudrais commander Ninety Seven pizzas.," Lynn says.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't speak french," The pizza man says.

"Lo sentimos. Le dije que me gustaría pedir noventa y siete pizzas.," Lynn says.

"I'm sorry ma'am. All I speak is english."

"You do realize how stupid that is right," Lynn says in english an we all laugh.

"I- I'm sorry ma'am. Um… can I get you anything?"

"Umm yes," Lynn says. "I'll have eighteen apples, fifteen bottles of beer and fifty five birthday cakes."

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't sell apples, beer or… birthday cakes."

"Then what _do _you sell?" Lynn asks annoyed.

"We sell Pizza."

"But I'm lactose intolerant."

"Well than I don't believe we sell anything you'd be able to eat," He says.

Lynn makes a face at how understanding he's being.

Then she gets an idea. "I see. Are you single by any chance?"

"Excuse me?" He says.

"Well see, I'm pregnant an the father left me so I need to find a new one an-"

"I have a girlfriend," He says.

"Oh. Do you work with her."

"...Yes."

"Would you mind if I had just a little…. chat with her?"

"No!"

"But maybe if I could-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lynn hangs up. "Ugh. That took him _forever_!"

We all laugh.

"Okay Uriah," She says. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… jump over the fire."

He grins. "Challenge excepted!" He gets up and runs back a few steps. Zeke pulls out his phone and starts filming. Uriah starts running an takes a leap over the fire. Unfortunately for him the fire roars up at just that second an lick the bottom of his shorts.

He lands and then seems to realize that the bottom of his shorts are on fire.

He screams an jumps into the ocean.

By now we're all laughing uncontrollably as he comes back to the fire.

"These were my favourite shorts!" He wines and we all laugh again.

"Okay, okay," Uriah says. "Tris. Truth or dare?"

I shrug. "Dare."

"I dare you to hang by the cliff from your fingertips for three minutes." I look to where he's pointing to see the cliff me and Caleb go cliff jumping sometimes.

I shrug. "You're on."

"Um no." Caleb says.

"I'm with Caleb," Jake says.

"Oh come on guys. I'll be fine!" I say and get up. "Let's go."

Once we get to the top of the cliff Caleb pulls out his phone. "You come up after three minutes you got it?"

"Okay mum," I say an slowly lower myself over the edge of the cliff. "See? I'm fine!" I say.

Everyone stares at me, either shock or worry written across their faces.

I roll my eyes. After a minute though my breath starts to quicken.

"H-how much longer?" I ask.

"Still two minutes," Uriah says worriedly.

"Maybe you should come up," Jake says. "We wouldn't blame you."

"Yeah. It'd still count," Christina says.

"No it wouldn't!" Nita exclaims. "She has to stay there the entire three minutes!"

"Nita it doesn't matter!" Four says. He looks particularly worried for some reason.

"Yes it does! If she comes up then what's the point of the dare?"

"It was a ridiculous dare!" Uriah yells. "I was stupid for saying it!"

"Guys," I say.

"If she comes up we'll all know she's just a wimp!"

"She's not a wimp for not wanting to die!" Christina yells.

"Guys!" I say louder.

"Nita you're such a little-"

"Guys!" I yell as my hands slip.

Jake whips around first and tries to grab my hand but he's too late and suddenly I'm falling.

**Ha! I'm an evil person! Cliffy. Like literally! But don't next chapter'll be up soon.**

**And if your thinking "Hey! When is Fourtris gonna happen?" Well don't worry about that either.**

**But I was wondering... Do you want something to happen between Tris and Jake first or do you want them to just be friends?**

**Oh and by the way I'm not that evil so this chapter's not finished yet :)**

I hear shouts from above me an suddenly I'm plunging into the water. It's colder than I thought. It's dark too.

I try to swim up as my lungs scream for air. Faster you swim, faster you get your air, is all I can think until my head surfaces an I can hear the shouts again.

"Tris!" That's Caleb.

"Someone should jump in!" That's Uriah.

"Why? She's probably already dead or something." Can you guess who that is? Ding ding ding. If you guessed Nita you win!

"We don't know that for sure right?" Jake I think.

"Guys!" I yell.

"Tris? Ohemgee! Tris can you hear me?" That would be Christina.

"I-I'm okay! I yell. "But the water's really cold a-and I don't know how to get back to the b-beach."

"I have a flashlight app on my phone!" Will says.

"Tris you have to follow the light okay!" That's Four.

"O-okay," I say.

Suddenly there's a bright light from the top of the cliff.

"I can see her!" Jake yells.

"Tris! Thank goodness you're okay!" I hear Caleb say.

"Uh huh," I say it starts moving an I swim, following as best I can and finally I can stand. From there it's easy as I stumble onto the beach and everyone comes running toward me.

"Tris!" Jake an Caleb yell simultaneously. Wow. I didn't know they were that close.

They both wrap my shivering body in a hug.

"You're okay Tris," Caleb says. "You're okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' PoV**

We get back to the fire an I'm wrapped in a blanket that Marlene found who knows where.

"You sure you don't want to just go home Tris?" Caleb asks an I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold." He doesn't look convinced but decides to leave it.

"So maybe that's enough truth or dare for today," Zeke says and everyone (save Nita of course) agrees.

"Neva have I eva time!" Uriah yells and pulls out a beer (I'm sure there's more where that came from) and a bunch of shot glasses.

"Couldn't you just say it normally?" Lynn says.

"But what's the fun in that?" Uriah wines. "Now I'm going first!"

"No!" Zeke screeches. "You went first for truth or dare! _I'm _going first. Never have I ever kissed a guy!" He says quickly so Uriah can't interrupt him.

All the girls take a shot except Lynn.

"What? You all know I like girls," She says an we nod.

Four, who's sitting next to Zeke, says, "Never have I ever… gone to jail."

Me, Caleb, Uriah an Zeke all take a shot.

Everyone looks at us so Uriah starts. "Me and Zeke got really, and I mean _really,_ wasted. It just sort of went from there."

Everyone nods, not looking to surprised and turn to me and Caleb.

"Well I had broke into almost all the theme parks in the Orlando area, Disney, Universal, Busch Gardens etcetera," I say. "I took Caleb with me on my last expedition: Sea World. We got caught an spent the night in jail."

For some reason Jake burst out laughing at this. I raise an eyebrow.

"That's why you missed school that day!" He laughs. "It was the first time _ever_. We thought someone died."

I burst out laughing.

"Anyway," Nita says. "My turn. Never have I ever had to hang off a cliff from my fingertips and fallen."

I roll my eyes an take a shot.

"Never have I ever been to a private school," Marlene says and Will takes a shot.

"Never have I ever paid more than a hundred dollars shopping," Uriah says.

All the girls take a shot.

"Never have I ever been out of America," Will says.

Me, Caleb, Christina and Four take a shot.

"Family vacation to Italy," I say and Caleb nods.

"Paris," Christina says.

"Canada," Four says.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," Christina says.

Me, Four, Jake, Zeke and Uriah all take a shot.

"Never have I ever not liked surfing," I say and give Nita my fakest smile.

She takes a shot.

This goes on for a while until Uriah falls asleep, Like he literally just passes out.

"I say we take this as our cue to hit the sack," Zeke says.

I nod and we all lay down.

I'm out in seconds.

* * *

I wake up to find everyone else up.

"Nice of you to join us TrissyPoo," Uriah says.

"Nice to join UriPoo," I say.

"Fine. You leave it at Uri, I'll leave it at Tris."

I nod.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says.

"Hey Christina!" I say in the same tone.

She laughs. "Just call me Chris. It's what all my friends do." I nod. "So I was thinking," I nod again. "We should go shopping!" She practically squeals. Then quickly adds, "Not that I don't like your fashion choice or anything."

"She doesn't like your fashion choice," Lynn says who's walking by and I laugh.

"That's not true!" Chris wines. "I just like shopping!"

"Can't deny that," Lynn says.

"Alright," I say. "How about tomorrow at like, twelve? You can stop by my place."

"Sure!" She agrees. "Give me your number an you can text me your address."

I put my number in her phone and here Caleb yell, "Tris we better go! You have to be at work in and hour!"

"Okay," I call back an give Chris her phone back. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Mall, mall. What do I need? Money, duh. I groan. I'm not the shopping kind of person. I decide on just shoving my small hand wallet in my pocket

I grab my keys and head out to my jeep. I'm at the mall in five minutes and sit on the hood of my car waiting for Christina who shows up within a minute.

"This is gonna be so fun!" She squeals and drags me inside.

For hours we go from shop to shop. I end up getting a new swim shirt, a new bikini and a new pink and black one piece.

I also get a light blue sleeveless sweatshirt, three pairs of jean shorts, three blouses and a new pair of flip flops, the only kind of shoes I wear.

Christina on the other hand buys a whole new wardrobes worth of clothes that consists of extremely short shorts that show off her perfect legs, tons of tank tops and three pairs of wedges.

By the end we're both exhausted.

"Well that was fun," Chris says as we're sitting in a coffee shop on the beach, the mall is right by the beach. Everything is.

I nod and take a sip of my strawberry, banana smoothie.

"If you want," She says. "Me and everyone are going down to the beach tomorrow. You should come!"

I smile. "Thanks for the offer Chris but I have a competition tomorrow."

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

I nod.

"Would you maybe like some company?" She suggests. "I'm sure everyone would love to come! Especially Four."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on!" She laughs. "He likes you! Trust me, I know he's good at hiding it but he does. And I get the odd feeling the feeling between you two are mutual."

I groan. "Christina I've know him for like four days!"

She burst out laughing. "Four! Four days!"

I groan. "Yes Christina that's hilarious."

Fine!" She says. "But it's true!"


End file.
